board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Penny Nichols
Biolizard28 51. Penny Nichols She should be much lower... but she was a fun, not-suspicious character... and not dead... Fun fact: Among the Japanese Gyakuten Saiban staff, she's referred to as "staff worker", and knowing her Japanese name is a sign of how sharp you were. Thanks for the tidbit, Court Records! ---- CantFaketheFunk 46. Penny Nichols Cute. Penny is really really cute. (And I think she'd be cute in a relationship with Will, uh >_>). But other than being cute and being all MY POKEYMANZ LET ME SHOW YOU THEM she doesn't actually DO anything in the case. Still cute, though. Mmm glasses. ---- Cloud and Squall 44th: Penny Nichols Appearances: 1-3 Favorite Quote: "You should see Old Windbag's eyes flash when she sees him. She has a bit of trouble catching him though..." The nice studio assistant. She doesn't really do much. To be honest, at first I thought she was the murderer. Someone who did it all by accident. That she didn't want Will Powers going to jail for a crime she committed- but at the same time didn't want to go to jail herself. She was pretty helpful with the investigation. Especially since she had the ultra rare card. She should've been trading with Cody a long time ago I think. She was very nice, and obviously believed Will Powers didn't do it. It was nice to have someone like that on that case. Because if everyone just said he did it, that'd be kind of sad. I like how she and Maya keep in touch after the case. Was kind of nice really. ---- DNEA 72. Penny Nichols Uhh... ---- Naye745 53. Penny Nichols a cute character with very little relevance ---- Paratroopa1 52. Penny Nichols A cute character with almost zero relevance to the plot other than to give you a few tidbits of info about the case, but that's okay. She was a likeable character, and her scene with the Steel Samurai trading card was really hilarious, especially if you refuse to give it to her at first. I believe she is, along with Director Hotti and Lisa Basil, one of the only three "real" characters to not actually be involved in the case at all. ---- SSBM_Guy 74. Penny Nichols http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/penny.png Case(s): 1-3 Hmm...how should I put this...Penny is like Ben. She's completely uninteresting. Just completely. She has nothing to do with the case...well...no. Actually, she does. She has that card that Cody needs. And hell, her card obsession was pretty cool. But that's really about it. Though, she does get the honor of being one of the few characters who never testify. Along with Hotti, Regina, Viola, and Lisa. And to cut it down even more, she doesn't really have anything to do with the murder. Along with Hotti and Lisa. So...uh...yeah. Good for her. And name pun. lawl penny nickels ---- transience 52. Penny Nichols - this girl is so irrelevant, I forget she exists - her only 'memorable' part is when she goes all YO WANT TO TRADE POKEMANZ on you, and then you forget about her existence ten minutes later until you replay 1-3 again ---- WiggumFan267 74. Penny Nichols Hm, I guess I'm gonna take some guff for this one, but I feel like it's less justified here. Penny has but one thing going forher and that the POKEYMANS thing, which is kinda lolz and all... but she does absolutely nothing else. She's the only character you meet who doesn't go to court/isn't really involved in court/doesn't have a Psyche-Locke. If we had to do away with one character completely, with no one to replace them, Penny would fit this role the best. She's not a bad character at all. If she did something case-involved (like was actually indcited as a suspect), she would have much higher potential, but alas, our (second) favorite little card trader couldn't dish out the Ultra Rare Premium this time. ---- Leonhart4 75. Penny Nichols The Good: She's helpful and supportive, basically the only character in 1-3 who is. She believed in Will Powers, too. She also has a cool name pun! The Best: When she goes all "DUDE, TRADE CARDS WITH ME!" It was pretty funny, if not a little scary. She also revealed the whole incident at Studio 2, which went a long way toward solving the case. The Bad: She's pretty forgettable, honestly. There's really nothing special about her other than the trading cards moment. She basically had nothing to do with the case. The Worst: She's like one of the most irrelevant characters in the series. She had nothing to do with 1-3 at all, and she barely told you anything other than the Studio 2 thing, which was pretty big, admittedly. She just gets too lost in the shuffle. Category:Fictional characters